Fighting for us the 67th hunger games
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: katniss and Peeta weren't the only pair of star-crossed lovers in the hunger games. This is the story of Scarlett and Jon of district 4 and their hunger games. But what happens when they fall in love? Let the 67th Huger games begin used to be the 65th hg
1. The reaping

**Okay so guys this is the story of another set of star crossed lovers. A pair so true they'd defy the capitol to have a happily ever after together... (I'm so cheesy aren't I!)**

**Scarlett POV (Spov)**

I awoke up in a pool of sweat. A very normal occurrence with me.

"Lettie come on already the reaping starts at noon. You have to be ready by then!" My sister Elisabeth shouted from some unknown portion of our tiny home. **_(Elise-a-beth)_**

"Elisa! It doesn't start until two! Now let me sleep, it's not like they're going to pick me!" I shout back at her hoping she wouldn't bring up the subject of how they tended to rig reapings to where the children of past tributes would be picked. Or what had happened to Mom and Dad...

"Lettie come on I have to get going and know you won't go back to sleep." She shouted back at me. "Fine." I groaned and dragged myself out of bed.

"Finally. Now come on Cole's coming over for breakfast, and I don't want my little sister to make him uncomfortable by walking around the house in her pajama's!" She says shaking her head at me. Of course her fiancee Cole would be coming over, they were to be married in about 3 months.

"Go get dressed. Wear something nice!" She nags me and I just nod; I don't care what the peacekeepers think of me.

That was the whole thing about Elisabeth and I, we were complete opposites.

She had blonde hair and green eyes, while I had brown hair and sliver eyes. She stood at a low 5'4 ft., while I stood at about 5'7 and was most likely still growing. She embraced the capitols laws and I fought them off. She was 24 I was 17. She looked like mother almost to the point of scare and I looked like father.

I trudged slowly back to my room and stopped at my old trunk. I popped it open and searched it's very little contents for my only dress. It was sea-green, the official color of our lovely district 4. Short sleeved, with a cotton/semi-silky fabric, that went down right past my knee.

I layed it down on the bed and grabbed out another outfit. A pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, my normal attire around here. I quickly pulled it on and walked out into the kitchen where Elisabeth was busying herself making toast with cream cheese.

"You're not wearing that to the reaping." She told me in an over-played motherly tone.

"I'm not." I told her sincerely.

The whole thing about the reapings today was that my name in all complete honesty was in there over 150 times. So out of everyone in district 4 I was the most likely to be drawn. Especially considering how Mom and Dad had won all those years ago. At least a good 10 years before the accident. The one that left Elisabeth and I orphans. And broke at that.

When Mom and Dad died so did the winnings. Simple as that. And now every year since I've been up for the highest amount of tesserae imaginable. Though I might not get picked. In all honesty this was the smallest amount of tesserae I'd ever been up for. The highest being 540 or so.

It was the only way for Elisabeth to keep up her life-style seeing as we were all flat broke. Next year I'd probably be up for at least 500 tesserae.

It was honestly amazing that I hadn't had my name drawn yet. "How many times are name are in the drawing?" She asked me, pain becoming clear in her voice.

"70 at most." I skillfully lied, but she could see through it all. She slammed her knife down on the counter and turned to me.

"The truth!" She whispered a tear falling down her cheek. Until now she never had wanted to know how my chances were.

"Over 150." I whisper staring up at the ceiling.

"Is that good?"

"Compared to my normal amount, yes it's very good." I told her not even needing to lie.

"Good, I can't afford to lose you sis. It's just you, Cole, and I against the world." She said nodding as if to reassure herself.

"Somebody say my name?" Cole asked walking into the room. He had a big smile plastered over his pale face.

"Hey Elisabethy!" He chanted sweeping my sister literally off her feet.

Cole had black hair, green eyes, and stood at about 6'0 . Black hair around here was very un-common, yet everywhere you looked around here you saw green eyes.

"I'm going to the dock!" I told them as they started kissing. Cole nodded slightly as if to tell me, 'Okay future lil' sis go to the docks and leave me alone with your sister'.

"Bye." I muttered walking out the door.

I strolled down the street, the light from the sun burning my eyes enough to ensure that I keep my eyes to the ground. And then I hit something and fell to the cobbled street.

"Are you okay?" An oh-so-familiar voice asked me.

"Yeah." I replied looking up in the direction of the voice.

It was a guy, he had blonde hair (not-that common around here), sparkling gray-ish blue-ish green-ish eyes, with beautiful pale features.

"Scarlett, do you need help up?" He asked me leaning over me.

"That'd be helpful." I told him, smiling as he offered me his hand.

"Thanks." I Told him.

"Wait how do you know my name?" I suddenly asked him when I was off the ground.

"We have math class together and history, and science, and Panem Literture together for that matter." He stated matter-oh-factly.

"Oh!" That's were I reconized him from.

"Jon Bennett, right?" I asked him suddenly remembering the fact our fathers had once been best-friends.

"Yeah, our Dads' were friends." He told me and I just nodded.

"Where are you headed?" He asked me, looking me in the eye.

"The pier."

"Could I walk you there?" He asked.

"Um.. sure, as long as I can get home in time to get changed for the reaping and not have to walk in on Cole and my sister." I tell him suddenly un-sure of what to say.

Jon just smiled at me and laughed muttering something about 'same old Scarlett'.

"Yeah I know a short-cut that could get us there and back in no time." He told me and led me towards the pier.

* * *

**At the Pier**

**SPOV**

For the next few minutes we walked talking about random subjects ranging from his family's fishing company to Cole and Elisabeth's wedding.

"Actually Cole tried to teach me to fish once, a couple years ago. Though it did end with me shooting all the fish with a cross-bow." I told him before the two of us broke out in laughter.

"You're that bad?" He asked me teasingly.

"I'm not kidding, you can ask anyone. That's seriously how it ended!" I tell him giggling.

"Well, it's just that I haven't heard anyone say anything like that!" He claims laughing that much harder.

"I really hope I don't get picked this year." I whispered suddenly changing the subject. He just nodded in agreement.

"How many Tesserae you up for?" He asked me. I bet he really doesn't want to hear it.

"I'm up for about 150, you?"

"56." He whispers.

"That's good. This in all reality is the least amount I've ever been up for." I said giving him a half smile.

"How much is the most?" He asks me.

"Around 540 or so." I tell him.

"How can she let you put yourself up for that much?" He asks me suddenly sounding angered. He doesn't even know me!

"She has a lifestyle, and well this is how she pays for it. Plus she's actually is starting a business out of me." I tell him. I look at his face, a flash of pain and recognition runs through it.

"That's pitiful! What are huge parties and a social status worth!" He states, not asks states.

I just shrug looking out to the morning skyline.

I looked up at a clock it was nearing 1:30 now. I really needed to get home.

"Oh god I really need to get home!" I shout still looking at the clock.

"Shit! I'll run you there!" He replies anxiousness clear in his voice. I just nod and the two of us take off running.

And about 5 minutes later we were in front of my house.

"I'll see you at the reaping." I tell Jon. He nods smiling and wishes me a good day before I walk into my house.

I instantly feel a pair of eyes on me. Yet I ignore it and go into my room and change.

A few minutes later I walk out into the living room to see Cole and Elisabeth staring daggers at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask them.

"I-I think I might be pregnant." Elisabeth whispers and Cole sighs. I walk up to her and give her a quick hug.

"I call dibs on being the god-mother." I tease them and Cole lets out a shaky laugh.

"Come on I'll fix your hair." Elisabeth tells me and I just nod as she leads me to the bathroom and pulls up my hair in a half bun so that the other half of my curly brown hair falls in ringlets down my back.

"Come on let's see whose the damned this year." Elisabeth says sighing as she finishes my hair and I just nod.

We walk out of the bathroom and Cole takes her hand. And from there we walk to the square in utter silence.

The square was silent too. As if it was in mourning. I say goodbye to Cole and Elisabeth and walked over to the 17 year old section.

In all honesty I've never really had friends. Especially not ones in my own age group. But today, people decided to talk to me. I guess I was reassuring them that I was worse off in my chances then them.

And then I saw him as he entered the group. Our eyes met for a split second before he made his way over to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Jon says smiling at me.

"It's starting." A few people whisper as the mentors walk onstage. All of which I know personally Micheal Bennett (Jon's father), Finnick, and of course Mags.

Someone clearly from the capitol steps onto the stage and recites the rules just like every year and the mayor wishes us all luck.

And their ending to the opening still lingers in my ears.

_May the odds ever be in your favor..._

"Let's let the ladies go first!" The capitol woman with blue skin announces cheerfully.

She reaches her hand into the gaint globe that contains at least 180 slips with my name on it. My odds were not good.

The odds in this case were not in favor, even though my name wasn't even called.

"Cynthia Vermontia!" Her peppy voice chants. Cynthia was mentally challenged and could barely speak a word, even at 12 years old. My sister and Mother used to watch her when she was only a baby. I knew exactly what I'd do.

The second she stepped onto the little red carpet tears in her eyes, I stepped forward.

"I volunteer as a Tribute!" I shout jumping over the rope enclosure and onto the tiny carpet. She whimpers and I take her little hand as the peacekeepers come for me.

"I'm taking her to her Mother." I tell them, and motion for them to follow me. I barely had to walk to where her mother was she was at the front of the crowd with open arms. The child drops my hand and jumps into her mothers arms that wrap around her.

"Thank you." Was all the mother said and I nodded before the peacekeepers took my arms and led me up to the stage.

"How sweet! Now what's your name honey?" The woman with the blue skin asks me as I walk up next to her.

"Scarlett, Scarlett Xavier." I whisper solemly knowing that this might be my last few minutes in district 4.

"OH! Your Dad won the 52nd hunger games and your mom the 53rd! This is going to be great! Give a cheer for the late Crystalline and Alexander Xavier's daughter, our new tribute!" The overly peppy woman shouts out.

There was a slight round of applause, but nothing big.

"Well now let's see about the boys!" She pipes before going and drawing out a name.

"Jonanthan Bennett!" She says cheerily. And my jaw drops. _Why him?_


	2. I hatch an escape plan with the enemy

Ok so I'm wondering is the 67th hunger games open? If so I'll happily change this to be the 67th.

**Ok so here's what I'm going to say to all my amazing reviewers.**

**Finnick winning the 65th hunger games: Oh great maybe I should change the year...**

**District 4 are careers: Not all of them are probably**

**Someone else has already used the 65th hunger games, maybe I should have checked which years have been used: Honestly does anyone realize how many of the yearly stories are out there it would take me ages to look through them all. But I get the point so I'm not deleting the frigging story or anything I'll just change the year to something I think hasn't been used.**

**Disclaimer: I own the new characters but the rest are S.C.'s.**

**Okay so now that I have gotten through all of that stuff its time to go onto the story!**

Oh no, why did I have to volunteer?

_Because, your stupid._

Oh god, I'm screwed.

The blue woman continues on with her speech and gets Jon and I to shake hands.

And Finally as her and the mayors speeches wind down the blue woman says something that makes everyone frown.

"Two victors children from one district, this is going to be a good year."

We all death stare at the woman and then something else I didn't expect happens.

Micheal Bennett shouts obscenities at this woman. Why is she even worth our time?

"Have some respect for these children! They are worth more to this district then you can even comprehend!" He finishes and woman doesn't do anything except motion for us all to be marched off to the justice building and several men hold down Micheal and force him onward.

I had a feeling he wouldn't be punished as most of us would've been.

I am marched through our streets and into the justice building, through the plush halls with carpet that my feet sink into and into a room where they put me.

The instant the door closed I fell to my knees in the plush carpet and sobbed.

The door opened to reveal Elisabeth giving me a weak smile. I quickly got to my feet and embraced her.

"You have to win. Swear you will!" She whispered to me and I nodded.

"I swear I will." I whisper to her as she wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"Request Finnick as your mentor. I'm sure he'll be of more help to you than most. Normally I'd say Micheal would be your best bet but I'm sure he'll be Jon's." She says hurried, and I simply nod.

"Also make sure to remember no matter how nice Jon seems, however close the two of you are, when it comes right down to it he is the enemy."

"I'll remember." I tell her and she nods.

Soon enough the peacekeepers come for her and send in Cole.

"I'm sure Elisa gave you all the crap advice you need for a life time, so I'm going to cut to the chase. Their are going to be people their, people who everyday will want to kill you. Your from 4 so it'll be assumed your a career. BUT! Don't join their pack its always the smartest person that will win. And I can assume, already, you could outsmart just about anyone." Cole drags on and I nod.

"Good, use your skills to your advantage especially the archery, once you get into the arena thats what you need." Cole continues and places something in my hand.

"Your allowed one token." He explains and I nod opening the package. It was a necklace with a fish with two arrows through it attached to on of the arrows was piece of metal wire that connected the charm to the necklace.

I let out a laugh, "You remember that?"

"Who couldn't? You were by god the shittiest fisher ever to walk the streets of this district. But by god you are the smartest of us all."

"Seriously I had to shoot a fish with an arrow to get it!"

"So! You tied twine to an arrow and shot the fish and reeled it in. You do realize how smart that was of you?"

"More like pathetic!" I reply, clasping the necklace around my neck.

"Then we all must be mad." He whispers as the peacekeepers for him out and Finnick strolls in.

"I thought mentors didn't get to do this?"

"So your requesting me as your mentor?"

"Yes," I tell Finnick laughing.

"Okay, well I guess I've gotta go turn in that good ole' mentor request." He says strolling out of the room. And I just shake my head sometimes I don't know about that guy.

Next comes another person I wouldn't expect, the girl that I sat next to at lunch and just about every other class, Rose.

"Hey Rose."

"Okay I know the drill, but I guess I'm considered your friend. Plus at the rate we were going at I think we're well on our way to friendship."

I laugh, "Its never to late."

"I suppose not, but lets hope you win so I don't have to start sitting alone again."

"Sounds like a plan." I tell her and soon just like everyone else, she's gone to soon.

The head peacekeeper comes in and nods for me to exit the room and follow him.

They march me out of the justice building, through the streets of my home and to the train station which is filled with camera crews as I'm herded into it like a wild animal.

The door slams shut behind me as I enter the train. For a second I believe I'm alone and let more tears fall down my cheeks, but it seems I have no such luck as someone clears their throat.

I look up and survey my surroundings it's Jon's father.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I say quickly and he shakes his head and motions for me to take a seat across from him at this car's table.

"It was very brave what you did this morning. Very brave but stupid." He starts and I just nod hopelessly.

He holds up a finger to stop me, "Your not a career, I know. But they don't know that most of those people out there are ignorant and will believe that you've trained. I know you've done some training back when your father was around but that will not be enough. At this point your best bet is to team up quick and train like hell."

"Team up with who though?"

"Someone most will ignore, but ignoring the shy people will get you no where because they, they tend to be the strongest."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask him knowing his son is as much a competitor as I am.

"If he doesn't win I want you to. I owe your father that much."

"My father has been dead for five years."

"Or has he? When he 'died' he was taken to the capitol. For all you and I know he was never dead to begin with."

"My mother?"

"I know she's gone."

I sigh leaning onto the table.

"So if my father is alive somewhere why am I just now hearing of this?"

"Because I've never been able to prove it. But! Now with you in the games I might be able to do something.

"Okay, so if he's alive how would we find him?"

"You may not know this but I do, somewhere deep down in Panem, there is a rebellion, one I intend to find."

"Where would it be?"

"District 13."

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

He sighs, "I thought you'd say that. But look I have connections in the game, specifically the game makers. If your wounded badly enough we," He suddenly lowers his voice before completing the sentence. " can fake your death."

A smile appears on my face suddenly at the idea that I may have a chance. But my smile is short lived.

"Why me?"

"You know your father, you know him almost as well as I did; if there's a chance he's alive we would have the best chances of finding him, together."

"So how will we play this?"

And then Micheal Bennett and I make the most elaborate plan known to man on how to get me out of there, alive.

"What about Jon?"

"We'll either let him in on this and you to can 'kill' each other or we can make sure he wins." Micheal told me.

"Why are we whispering?" Someone asks and we whip our heads around, its Finnick. We laugh and I look to Micheal for guidance on what to do.

"We are saving lives." Micheal says shrugging.

Finnick smiles, "So we're going to get Miss Lil' Lettie here to the rebellion."

"How in the hell do you know about the rebellion?" Micheal asks.

"You aren't the only one with connections to the game makers."

"You only won two years ago, your connections can't run very deep." I state and he smiles shaking his head.

"I'm your mentor and I believe I know what I'm talking about." Finnick says matter-O-factly.

"You do realize your actually a year younger than me?"

"Wisdom doesn't come with age, it comes from experience." Finnick tells me mockingly.

"Can I slap him?" I ask Micheal.

"Slap him and you may be screwed."

"I love you Finnick!" I hurriedly say.

"You better." He mutters patting my head absently as he took a seat next to me.

"So this is where everyone's been hiding." A voice says and I look up to see Jon and the blue woman standing before us.

"Yeah, I've claimed this as my hidey-hole for the remainder of this trip." Finnick announces slapping his hand onto the table.

"I was here before you!" I argue.

"And I'm in control of if you live or die so what do you say to dear old Finnick?"

"I love you Finnick." I mutter frowning.

"Good, now who's hidey hole is this?"

"My mentor Finnick's hidey hole."

"Very good I will be very good to you in the games if you stay on my good side."

"If I get on Finnick's bad side I'm switching mentors with you." I tell Jon.

"Then your dead, because the father cares about his son more than he cares about the late best friend's daughter." Finnick says to me.

I get up sighing and go towards Jon.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I ask.

"Hell quite obviously." He tells me and I laugh.

"You may just be correct."

"So can anyone tell me your guess of how long it will take to arrive at the capitol?" The blue woman asks us trying to start a conversation.

"No one cares Olympia." Micheal tells her sighing.

"Well, you still haven't apologized for earlier. So this means your on the fast track to having to beg for my forgiveness."

I sigh and try to cheer her up, " How long?"

"2 days." She says smiling widely at me.

"Huh, I thought it would take longer." I say raising an eyebrow

"Well once the train leaves the district it will start going at hyper speed." She says practically jumping.

"Olympia how many cups of coffee have you had today?" Finnick asks her.

"I lost count after 5."

My eyes widen, this was going to be a long day.

"Should I be afraid of her?" I ask Jon quietly as I step closer to him.

"The games will be a lot worse." He whispers looking at me.

"I know." I reply looking at him in the eye.

I'm really going to regret having to leave him in the games.


End file.
